


Remind Me of You

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [32]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon - Anime Dub, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Photography, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rehabilitation, Reminiscing, Short & Sweet, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. “You’re a great person and no one should tell you otherwise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remind Me of You

"It's so good to see you again, Mai," Téa said one afternoon in the kitchen. Her voice was cheerful and full of life, just as she always was.

It was sooner than expected, but it was fine by her. "Likewise, hun," She leaned against the wall and regarded her brunette friend, almost lost in thought.

Téa nodded and smiled at her. "I can't believe it's been that long, ever since…well..."

Mai smiled bitterly and rested her hand on the counter. "I know; you don't have to say anything." She slid next to Téa at the counter, one of her hands against the laminate. "It hasn't been easy, but I manage, as we all do after things like that."

Tea blinked, her smile fading, remorseful, and she rested her hand on Mai's.

Mai turned to face Téa, face soft but stern. "It was my fault, not yours. I let my insecurities and my inner darkness get the better of me. I intend to make it up to moving forward. You have been a great friend, every step of the way, and I appreciate that."

The brunette looked up and held Mai's gaze, her eyes wavering, before smiling a small smile. "Thanks, Mai. You shouldn't sell yourself so short either; anytime I hear about confidence and building yourself back up, it would remind me of you. You're a great person and no one should tell you otherwise."

Mai smiled, her eyes brightening. "Thank you, Téa."

Téa nodded and then wrapped her arms around the blonde duelist, the embrace warm and encompassing, and she lifted her head to meet Mai's gaze.

She almost passed out when she felt Mai's lips on her own.


End file.
